leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VPBE/@comment-4636093-20181106051426/@comment-29964258-20181107211219
Lets see how big I could get it on kench. Lets assume full build, building for this, with no ally heals to increase the damage he can take (and no lulu ult to give him more max HP), and assuming he drops to one health instantly (the damage he takes is exactly maxHP -1) For runes, we will be using the format of new runes currently listed above, with anything not changed as it is on live (so no chrysalis hp). Runes will be grasp (assuming X stacks), revitalize, shield bash, and second wind (or whatever, it's irrelevant). Secondary tree is irrelevant, and the stat shard will be HP, and whatevery else you want. HP from base and runes: 2274 + 5X (grasp) + 90 = 2364 Now, shield strength = HP*0.9(grey health conversion)*1.1(10% for being low with revitalize)*(1+heal/shield power (at least 5% from revitalize)). The max heal and shield power is 49% with an ornn, and taking into account the chosen runes, the max health without grasp is (2274 + (90+800*4+300)*1.15(cinderhulk))*2 (stoneplate active), which is 12805. Now, I'm sure you could figure out the best theoretical ratio of heal/shield power to health, but as each item has different values, it is easy enough to simply substitue the highest heal power items for warmogs and calculate the shields value each time. With the above health calculations plugged into the shield strength formula above that, I calclated a shield of 11397 Turns out you drop cinderhulk first, So with 4 warmogs, a stoneplate, and a crucible, you have a shield of 13218 Subbing another warmogs for a salvation (requires ornn) yields a shield of 12832. So, the largest shield without grasp or excessive overgrowth stacks (as overgrowth would eventually surpass revitalize) is about 13218.876 (+ 5.94 per grasp stack). Damage scaling on the auto? well. Knowing that stoneplate causes damage of own damage, you would activate stoneplate, take all but one of your new max HP in damage, gain 90% of that as grey health, then turn that into a shield with time to make the attack after stoneplate's damage reduction wears off. Base AD of 110.4 + 5.25% max HP (passive) + 4% max HP (grasp) + 1.5% bonus HP (shield bash) + 13218.876*0.085 (shield bash scaling) + 22 (shield bash) This brings the total damage to 110.4 + 292.11 + 22.56 + 49.35 + 1123.60446 + 22 Which is 1620.02446 + 1.0424X damage, with 1194.95446 + 0.5799X coming from shield bash alone. (where X is number of grasp stacks). Not saying it's overpowered, this sort of thing would be hard to pull off, but if you recall that kench's W does a significant chunk of his foes max health damage, this will likely be fatal when paired with that against squishy targets, and kench's passive wins him many tank vs. tank matchups. TL;DR Tahm kench in a near perfect scenario can, without the influence of allies or health regen, do 1620 pre-mitigation damage in one shield bash attack, without grasp stacks, adaptive stats from runes, or overgrowth. Edit: Kench might do more damage overall with something like a titanic hydra active or a frozen mallet in place of a warmogs, but they would reduce the damage shield bash itself does, so I didn't include them here. (also I think since mallet losing out on the health would reduce the damage of grasp, his passive, and shield bash, it might not be worthwhile)